Blaine's Choice
by justagirlwithbigdreams
Summary: Blaine Anderson has had his life planned out for him ever since he was born, can a chance meeting with Kurt Hummel, A boy who wants to choose his own destiny and have a love that only exists in the movies, change his life forever. Now Blaine has to choose, To make his parent's proud or to have a love like no other. Please read and review and be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Blaine Devon Anderson and I'm going to tell you the story of my life, A story about my journey to accept who I really am and accept that life sometimes isn't fair. Most people would begin with the day they were born, but why would I do that, when my life hadn't even begun before I met Him.

My life had been planned out before I was even born, I was expected to take over dad's company as my brother Cooper was a disappointment to my family, as he wanted to become an actor and to travel the world and my parents didn't approve of his choice. Cooper didn't care what they thought so one night when they were asleep, he left. I have never met Cooper in person as my parent forbade me to ever talk to him again but we write to each other and I hide the postcards he sends me, I wouldn't mind taking over my dad's company as long as my parents are proud of me. I was also expected to get married to my girlfriend, Harmony Preston, the daughter of my father's best friend. I didn't love Harmony but I could learn to love her for my parents.

Today, my parents were hosting a party for our local mechanics son coming home from college. My parents and I had never met Burt Hummel's son, but according to Burt, he's the kindest, most compassionate person to ever have lived, just like his mom.

The party was in full swing and I hadn't met Kurt yet, I looked around the room, and that's when I saw him.


	2. Getting ready for the party

Thank You all for following this story. This is my first glee and klaine story and I hope I do it justice. Also I don't own Glee or Klaine even though I would love to own Chris Colfer because he is gorgeous and awesome.

Blaine was awoken by a loud buzzing noise which indicated it was 6am , his arm was lifted sleepily and fumbled around until eventually the alarm was stopped. He got up and started off his morning routine, which consisted of showering, brushing his teeth, fixing his hair and getting ready. When he got down stairs his mother was busy preparing breakfast and his father was reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, Honey" his mother said. Rebecca Anderson was a short woman with a caramel tone to her skin; her hair was deepest of browns almost looking black. Her hair was pinned up in an intricate hairstyle which obviously took her hours to perfect.

"Good morning, mother, what's for breakfast?" Blaine asked.

"French toast, with eggs and bacon" his mother replied. His father had yet to say anything. Blaine wondered if it was anything to do with the fact he found out that Burt Hummel's son was a homosexual. He was livid when he got home last night because he didn't want any of that disease in his house but knew they couldn't cancel the party as Burt Hummel was a great mechanic and was well liked in their community so if they insulted his son, he wouldn't have any second thoughts to tell the other businesses what kind of people they are. It wasn't that they hated homosexuals; they just didn't want it around their son. They already had a disappointment, they don't want another.

After breakfast all that was left to do for Blaine was to get ready for the party for Kurt. He had never meet Kurt, as Kurt was studying at NYADA; he had finished his studies and wanted to visit his dad. Blaine was excited because he had only heard of good things about Kurt. He wasn't homophobic like his parents even though they wouldn't admit that. Blaine was just finishing getting dresses when his mom knocked on the door.

"Nearly ready sweetie, it's almost time for Burt and the other guests to arrive." She opened the door and looked at her son. Sometimes she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have a son like Blaine. He was handsome and that made the ladies swoon and the boys jealous, He was charming and very talented and modest too.

"yeah,mom. Just fixing my bowtie." Blaine was wearing a deep purple dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, black slacks, black dress shoes and a black bowtie; He never dresses in bright colours, as his parents would disapprove. He looked in the mirror fixed his crooked bowtie and took his mother's arm and lead her downstairs. Blaine had a weird feeling in his stomach; he shook in off as nerves about meeting Kurt. Blaine didn't know that his life was about to change.


	3. The Meeting

The party was in full swing, when Kurt arrived, he couldn't possible meet the Andersons when he had been travelling all day on a train, he had to be presentable, which is why he scrubbed and primped his body and chose the perfect outfit, which was white shirt with a grey waistcoat and his tight jeans. As soon as he entered the Anderson house, he knew instantly these people were not going to like him, the atmosphere was tedious and the people were very bland. He spotted his dad and walked towards him when,

-SMACK-

Someone had bumped into him and spilt their drink on his new shirt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" said the stranger

Kurt was about to give the idiot a piece of his mind, when he got a good look at the man. He was Handsome, with olive skin, hazel eyes and gelled hair.

"it's ok. I wasn't looking where I was going." replied Kurt.

"No, it was my fault , i'll saw you where the bathroom is so you can get cleaned up, and I'll get you a new shirt." Said Blaine

"That would be great, Thanks." Even though Kurt didn't really know Blaine, he was already smitten.

Kurt followed Blaine to his room.

"The bathroom is just there, i'll get you that shirt."

Kurt entered the bathroom and started to take off his waistcoat and shirt when Blaine entered with the shirt, Blaine just stopped and stared, Kurt raised his eyebrow, he didn't expect that. As if he realised what he was doing Blaine gasped and dropped the shirt on the toilet seat and left the room quickly.

As soon as Blaine closed the bathroom door, he leaned against it and sighed, it was normal to think another man was attractive, right? I mean, it didn't make him gay or anything, Did it?

Kurt smiled and thought Blaine was cute. He knew instantly that Blaine was a closeted gay. He vowed to help him come to terms with himself, because he knew if his assumstions of his parents were true, Blaine would a lot of support.


End file.
